Un nouveau départ
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un petit OS sur la scène finale S2 centré sur Justin/Rebecca ! Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas parents, ils peuvent prendre ensemble un nouveau départ.


**Un nouveau départ **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartienent pas

Merci à Mary-chan11 pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait extremement plaisir !!

Et voici un nouveau One Shoot sur mon couple favori : Justin/Rebecca

Se situe lors de l'épisode finale la fameuse scène du baiser

*****

_**Rebecca **_

Une des choses qu'appréciait Rebecca c'était la variété de panoramas que proposait Los Angeles. On pouvait aussi bien avoir une vue sur des immenses grattes-ciel (symbole de l'efficacité économique de l'Amérique) que bénéficier d'une vue plus idyllique dans un parc naturel envahi de faune et de flores. C'était dans un de ces petits coins de la nature miraculeusement préservé qu'elle se trouvait aujourd'hui.

Elle avait deniché ce petit oasis de verdure lors de l'une de ses promenades quotidiennes . Depuis elle y était retournée régulièrement à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de se vider, de s'aérer un peu la tête.

Et elle avait eu souvent besoin de se trouver seule ces temps-ci pour se ressourcer et réflechir.

Sa vie avait complétement changé au cours de cette année il y avait plusieurs retournements de situation aussi inattendus les uns que les autres.

Tout d'abord elle était rentrée de Chicago à la suite d'une rupture difficile, puis elle avait la connaissance de Sarah qui lui avait balancé en pleine figure avec un malin plaisir qu'elle était sa soeur et William Walker son père.

Ensuite elle rencontrée sa nouvelle « famille » tentant de s'integrer dans leur moule. Cela n'avait pas été facile au début, elle avait commis des erreurs (comme celle d'embrasser Joe). Mais finalement grâce au soutien et à l'aide de Justin, elle avait face et trouver sa place dans cette dynamique familiale.

Elle avait appris à connaître et aimer ses prétendus frères et soeurs, Justin plus particulièrement. Elle s'était réellement attaché à lui et avait eu très peur quant il était reparti au front. Heursement Nora l'avait aidé à surmonter cette angoisse et elles s'étaient mutuellement entraidées pendant cette épreuve.

C'est elle qui avait remarqué peu de temps après sa nouvelle addiction à la drogue et avait tenté de l'aider encouragée par sa mère.

Une fois ce cap difficile passé, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés seuls à seuls et là les choses s'étaient lègerement compliquées quand elle avait remarquée qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.. son demi-frère.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas David avait fait son entrée en scène, elle s'était vite sentie à l'aise avec lui et avait appréciée qu'il l'initie à la photographie.

Mais en passant du temps avec lui elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et si finalement elle n'était pas une Walker ? Et si ce David qui semblait vraiment bien connaître sa mère était son géniteur?

Elle s'était confié à la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance ...Justin. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient décidés de tirer toute cette histoire au clair en faisant un test ADN .

Lequel test avait bien donné le résultat escompé et provoqué un nouveau raz-de-marée dans la vie de Rebecca.

Initialement elle n'avait pu se résoudre à avouer qu'elle n'était pas une Walker, elle devait d'abord accepter elle même sa nouvelle identité.

Elle se sentait enfin complète en connaissant la véritable identité de son père. Mais cela signifiait aussi de renoncer à ses frères et soeurs Walker. Et cela elle avait eu du mal à y faire face. C'est pourquoi elle avait menti à Justin en continuant de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : une Walker.

Elle avait voulu se donner pendant quelques temps encore l'illusion d'appartenir à cette famille à laquelle elle était bien plus attaché qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire.

Oui pendant ces mois passées avec eux, elle avait appris à les connaître, elle avait tenté de se rapprocher d'eux, de s'intégrer dans cette étonnante famille.

Une personne surtout comptait beaucoup pour elle: Justin. Il avait été le premier à s'être soucié d'elle bien que le choc d'apprendre qu'elle était sa demi-soeur fut énorme pour lui au point qu'il avait failli rechuter dans la consommation de drogue.

Très vite ils étaient devenus bon amis, partageant de bons moments ensembles et développant une forte complicité. Elle avait été chagrinée d'apprendre son départ pour le front et pendant son absence elle avait connu la peur de savoir un proche loin de sa famille.

Après son retour leur relation avait encore une fois evoluée, elle avait été son infirmière, veillant à son bien-être, jouant pour la première fois de sa vie un rôle nouveau pour elle celui de la petite soeur. Leur complicité s'était renforcée, ils avaient passés de bons moments ensembles à regarder la téle, à lire, à commenter l'actualité.

Mais un nouveau problème était venu menacer cette si belle amitié : ils avaient commencés à ressentir chacun de leur côtes une attirance mutuelle l'un pour l'autre.

Or pensant qu'ils étaient du même sang la situation devenait de jour en jour invivable et cela avait failli gâcher leur amitié. Rebecca sourit en repensant à la réaction demesurée de Justin au cinéma.

D'un côté elle s'était sentie rassurée, lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments à son égard de l'autre côté cela ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle devait leur dire la vérité .

Aujourd'hui c'était chose faite et encore une fois elle allait prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie .

Dans quelques instants Justin allait la rejoindre, elle lui avait donné un effet rendez-vous car ils devaient décider ensenble quelle tournure donner à leur relations.

Oui il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ. De passer de l'amitié à une relation plus forte . Leur amour n'étant plus interdit, ils pouvaient le laisser s'épanouir au grand jour.

Et prendre ainsi un nouveau départ vers le chemin du bonheur.

_**Justin**_

Justin Walker se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il tournait en rond depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Rebecca qui lui avait proposé de la rejoindre un peu plus tard. C'est vrai que tout les deux avaient a parler et a éclaircir certains points de leur amitié.

Cette amitié qui répresentait tant de choses pour lui. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la gâcher quoiqu'en dise Rebecca.

Rebecca qui comptait énormement à ses yeux plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer à ses frères et soeurs. Seul Kevin était au courant de son attirance envers elle et il lui avait fortement conseillé de garder le silence sur ce sujet.

Mais ce silence l'étouffait, il avait besoin de la présence de Rebecca à ses côtés, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais c'était sa demi-soeur du moins le croyait -t-il à l'époque.

Il avait commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence au point d'inventer un RDV imaginaire avec une fille juste pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. Bien sur le pot-aux-roses avait vite été découvert, quel Walker peut garder un secret ??

Quand Rebecca lui avait dit que le test ADN avait confirmé qu'elle était bien une Walker il s''était senti à la fois triste et soulagé.

Triste car cela voulait dire que rien n'était possible entre eux c'était sa soeur, il était son frère.

Soulagé car il ne voulait pas perdre Rebecca et cette amitié qui comptait tant pour lui.

Mais la roue du destin avait encore une fois tournée : la vérité avait enfin eclaté avec son lot de déceptions et de mensonges.

Rebecca n'était pas la fille de son père mais de David le photographe.

Il s'était fachée envers elle pour lui avoir menti et au reste de la famille mais avait fini par comprendre que le choc avait été rude pour la jeune fille aussi. Et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un temps d'acceptation.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs car maintenant sa vie avait enfin changé dans le bon sens. Il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de ses sentiments amoureux envers la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus besoin de les refouler, de cacher cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille qui avait deboulée dans son univers comme un rayon de soleil.

Quand il avait appris l'existence de cette demi-soeur il avait été en colère contre son père pour avoir trahi et menti à sa famille. Il avait eu si mal qu'il avait failli replonger dans ses mauvaises habitudes la drogue et l'alcool. Puis il l'avait rencontrée en chair et en os en se disant que pour elle aussi le choc devait être énorme. Il était allé la voir tout simplement sans rien attendre en retour mais avait été très agréablement surpris par cette jeune fille. Ils étaient allés marchés parlant de tout et de rien et s'étaient découverts des points communs. Par la suite il avait continué à lui rendre visite, et avait fait pression auprès de ses autres frères et soeurs pour l'admettre dans le cercle des Walker.

A son retour d'Irak elle s'était devouée pour être son infirmière et avait parfaitement accomplie sa tâche.

Depuis sa présence lui était devenu indispensable un peu comme l'air qu'on respire tous les jours.

Avec elle il avait envie de construire un avenir, de prendre un nouveau départ.

Il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés, qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter le monde entier pour la protéger.

Il voulait tourner définitevement une page de sa vie, celle des mauvaises années ou il était complétement défoncé, abruti par la drogue et l'alcool. Pour Rebecca il voulait rester sobre afin qu'elle soit fièr de lui. Avec elle à ses côtés il était sûr d'y arriver. Elle avait le don pour faire ressortir le meilleur de lui.

Voilà à quoi pensait Justin pendant qu'il marchait retrouver sa bien-aimée.

Quand il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous il se sentit soudain intimidé comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Après qu'elle lui ait exposé son point- de-vue il pu enfin faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois : poser ses lèvres sur celle délicieusement fraîches de la jeune fille.

Oui une page de leurs vies venaient de se tourner. Il était temps d'en écrire une autre : la page du bonheur.

*****

Fin

Annie11117

Une petite review please ? Merci !


End file.
